


Make it up to you

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Written last year for Caminoka week on tumblr.





	

“Lady Camilla requests to see you in her quarters.”

The laconic request given to Hinoka by Camilla’s retainer echoed in her mind as she walked the dark halls of the unfamiliar castle.

What could she want at this hour of night? Hinoka thought, before an involuntary suggestion in her own mind caused her to have goosebumps.

It wasn’t like the Nohrian princess to send someone to talk to her instead of doing so herself, however. Hinoka knew Camilla wouldn’t miss such an obvious opportunity for flirting…

Just imagining Camilla’s smile was enough to ruffle Hinoka’s feathers, although she didn’t like to admit it. The two of them had been dating for a few months now, and she had received no small amounts of teasing from her siblings about it. 

“Camilla?” Hinoka called for her, her voice unwavering despite the embarrassment, while knocking at the door.

“Oh darling, you came!” Camilla hummed when she opened the door to her private quarters, quickly pressing the shorter princess against her taller frame in a tight hug.

“You act as if we didn’t see each other just today,” Hinoka japed, reciprocating the hug and being momentarily lost in the overpowering, sweet fragrance of Camilla’s hair.

“Any amount of time away from you is too much, as far as I’m concerned,” Camilla giggled, tracing Hinoka’s lips with her index finger, before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Hinoka could only hope the dim lights of the hallway hid her flushed cheeks well enough. “So… any particular reason for sending Beruka to call me here?”

Camilla closed the door behind them and turned to face Hinoka, with a sly smile upon her lips. “No reason, really. I just wanted time to prepare because I wasn’t exactly expecting to find what I did. It was a bit sudden but I think I’m doing the right thing about it.”

Hinoka raised an eyebrow, scanning the bedroom with her eyes and only then noticing a small box that sat over Camilla’s bed. “Huh? Seems a lot more innocent than I assumed.”

“Oh, you must think very lowly of me to jump to that type of conclusion,” Camilla winked at her lover, before sitting herself on the bed, next to the mysterious box and motioning for Hinoka to join her.

“Oh, I… didn’t mean to imply that sort of thing, I’m sorry,” Hinoka danced around her words, sitting herself on the other side of the box and scratching at the back of her neck.

Camilla’s hand was on Hinoka’s thigh and she spoke again. “I was merely playing with you, Hinoka. I know our times of conflict are behind us now.”

“Right!” Hinoka agreed with a smile and a nod. Her eyes betrayed her interest in the contents of the box that was just slightly open.

“Oh, indeed. I did invite you here to give you this, so it is best not to dawdle,” Camilla’s focus returned to her and she picked up the receptacle. “I hope you can see these well enough in the dark… but we can look at them some other time too, if you want to get a better look.”

Hinoka’s brow furrowed as she was given a set of drawings, of varying degrees of artistic skill, from simple scribbles to more competent scenes. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the gift but… what are these?”

“Corrin’s drawings… from when they were but a tyke,” Camilla said, looking solemnly over the pictures. “Most of these depict Xander and I, in addition to their attendants at the fortress but… I thought this one in particular might be of interest to you.”

Hinoka’s mouth went agape as she took a drawing from Camilla’s hands. It looked to be one of Corrin’s first works, but it was clear what it depicted. “These are…”

“Both of you. I thought so, as well…” Camilla sighed, leaning on Hinoka’s shoulder as both of them examined the drawing.

It was a very simplistic piece, but it clearly depicted a young Corrin in white clothes, snuggled next to a slightly bigger girl with bobbed, fiery red hair.

“Camilla…” Hinoka mumbled, looking up from the drawing and facing her girlfriend. “I’m… happy you showed this to me. It means a lot, even if I’m not so good with words to thank you.”

“Dear… you don’t have to thank me. And it’s not just to show it to you that I called you here. I want you to have it,” Camilla said, tenderly grabbing Hinoka’s hand. “I can’t give you back your lost time with our sibling, but this is the least I can offer.”

Hinoka held Camilla by the shoulders and pulled her closer for an embrace. “I’m grateful to know you kept it… you could have easily thrown it away but you didn’t.”

“I’ll admit, it did pain me to look at it when I was younger, but I remember it very vividly how much Corrin loved this one… even if they didn’t recall who that cute little girl was,” Camilla told her, with a small giggle at the end.

Hinoka held the drawing in her hands, smiling happily at the sight of it, but for now, she considered that hugging her lover tightly was a much bigger priority.


End file.
